


Teen Gary AU

by Blank_Error



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, Teen Angst, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blank_Error/pseuds/Blank_Error
Summary: What if Gary was arrested earlier?
Relationships: Avocato & Gary Goodspeed, Gary Goodspeed & HUE, Gary Goodspeed & Little Cato, Gary Goodspeed & Mooncake, Gary goodspeed - Relationship
Comments: 13
Kudos: 34





	1. HUE

**Author's Note:**

> This might have short or slow updates since I want to write this whenever I need a break
> 
> Based off an AU I like to draw~

Perhaps it was because HUE was programmed to think so but in his own opinion, his new prisoner was far too young to be spending 5 years on his own in space...it was cruel in fact-  
But then again...HUE was designed to take care of the younger prisoners such as this one, a rare occasion. 

The youngest prisoner HUE ever had was 18 years old, their sentence was worth 3 years but this one? This boy was only 14 and he'd be spending his next 5 years in the Galaxy One.

"It is time to wake up, Gary" HUE spoke softly, as softly as his robotic voice would allow him to. The boy, however, didn't budge- HUE would've sighed if he could.

It had been 6 months yet his prisoner, Gary, still showed no sign of warming up to the AI or any robot in the ship- especially KVN.  
The AI hesitated before he allowed the bed to flip the teen out, sending him flying towards the floor

"Ow- What the heck, HUE?!" Gary stood up, holding his head that bumped hard on the cold metal floor

"It is time to wake up, Gary" HUE repeated "you are already behind schedule" he informed the human who only complained under his breath, putting on his robe that was far too big for him.

It had come to HUE'S attention that the boy quite hated being a prisoner, just as everyone else would except he was a different case. Gary hated being held captive and being told what to do in general, sometimes HUE would be forced to use reverse psychology or simply challenge Gary with a simple "you just can't do it, can you?" - it seemed to always work.

HUE, of course, had his suspicions about the boy...  
Gary had moments where he had nightmares which led to confessions such as the fact that he is terrified of spaceships 

"They explode" he says despite being in a spaceship himself that was flying perfectly fine.

Looking through the few files that the boy has (mainly his name and age), HUE had put it together.  
Gary Goodspeed was the son of a criminal and a dead hero... there was no evidence of any other carer other than his parents.

HUE could only assume the boy hated following orders since there was most likely no one to ever tell him what to do.

"Dont you have anything sweet here?" Gary asked just as he did every morning

"Yes...however the cookies are for when you do a good deed, Gary" the AI answered just as he did every morning.

Gary groaned, eating his oats with distaste, always leaving the bowl empty as he wasnt one to waste food.   
The teen stood, making his way to start his routine, heading for the treadmill.

HUE allowed the boy to do so, locking the doors so he wouldn't be interrupted. The AI had learnt that every morning there was a time where Gary was quiet and it was when he'd spent his time walking on the treadmill, cup of milk in hand with an empty and far away look.

"Gary..." HUE finally spoke "it has been one hour...you will be behind schedule" he warned hoping the teen would return to reality. 

"Yeah?" Gary's voice was unusually quiet as he finally came to a stop and took a sip of his milk "alright" he hopped off and walked quietly back to his room to get dressed.

It was obvious the boy hated his prisoner clothes, HUE wouldn't lie- they did look uncomfortable. 

"You will be fixing the satellite number 15A on the list" HUE informed

"Got it" Gary groaned

"Oooooohhhh- Gary!" A cheerful voice called, one that could only set Gary's anger issues aflame

"Shut up KVN!" Gary was quick to kick the robot, only then noticing that KVN was only trying to hand him the tools when it all fell on the floor. Cursing under his breath, Gary picked up everything with fustrated tears before stomping his way out with helmet under his arm.

HUE had payed great attention to his prisoner, especially since Gary was the youngest he ever had. It was vile to allow such a child to venture out in space to read a manual to fix devices no one uses anymore- but Gary did destroy many spaceships and a Mexican restaurant...on accident.  
Children make accidents and mistakes, it is the elders job to teach them and not punish them...

HUE found that most of Gary's actions could be connected to some disorders such as adhd.  
The boy was angry and got fustrated easily, especially with himself since his disorder made him forget things and feel dumb. Once, Gary had become so fustrated with himself that he had started punching his own head in attempt to knock some sense into himself, hoping that maybe if he punched hard enough he'd become smarter and if not...then it was a good punishment.   
It had taken 3 robots to try hold the child back and HUE spent the rest of the day monitoring Gary with caution as well as talking to him.

It was clear the boy had no one to ever explain such issues with him nor does he know how to deal with it...but he'd learn and improve, HUE wouldn't make sure of it.


	2. The Face Hugger

Gary groaned loudly, stopping after a moment to listen to the dead silence before groaning loudly once again, repeating this until-

"What is it, Gary" HUE asked, you could hear the sigh in his voice. Gary stood up from the floor he layed in, glad to finally get some attention

"Can I have a cookie?" He asked, looking up despite knowing the AI was the whole ship. HUE hummed in thought, pausing before finally answering 

"No"

"Why not" Gary whined flapping his legs lightly in a small tantrum. 

"You know why, Gary" HUE replied with his usual monotone voice. 

It had been nearly 5 years of listening to that monotone voice that Gary could now tell the difference and emotion behind it.   
The 18 year old groaned yet again, laying back down only to roll on the floor. He was bored and wanted something sweet to eat- he could barely remember the taste of anything sweet, sure, but he wanted it. Gary threw himself a pity party, the amount of times his days had been added for trying to steal a cookie should be a crime.

"Gary" HUE warned "you can't fix the satellite 1891C, can you?" 

"Very funny, HUE" Gary stopped rolling about "not gonna work on me, I've grown much wiser now! Such tricks won't work on the Captain" he laughed, standing far too quickly. 

"You are not the captain, Gary" HUE reminded as Gary used the wall for support, trying to blink the black dots away.

"Get off my cheeks, HUE" Gary put on his helmet on to go do his job. 

"Get off my cheeks, Gary" the AI replied, having learnt the vocabulary from the youngest.

Part of Gary believed the Infinity Guard was just training him, the moment he were to set foot on Earth he would be sure to be forced to fix all the ships he destroyed. 

"Ah- damn, missed it" Gary layed ontop of the satellite, watching the hologram of a Spanish novela "so it was Ricardo all this time? No way- can'tbelieve he was the one who killed Eduardo's father all this time" he commented to himself, ignoring everytime HIE seemed to scold him.

"What the-" Gary squinted "there's a glitch...some kind of pixel is- woah its like in 3D! Wait-" Gary sat up as something flew straight to his face.

"Chookity" 

And with that Gary began to scream in a way only a teen who spent his whole life by himself running away from thugs then proceeded to spend 5 years with nothing but robots would.

"IT'S EATING MY FACE!! OH MY GOD- ITS A FACE EATER!!" He shrieked, the helmet protecting him wasnt enough to calm his nerves. After a few moments of the green poker face staring at him and him screaming alone in space, Gary finally calmed down.

"Huh...You're not a face eater, you're a face... hugger" Gary smiled squeezing the alien's cheeks with a small smile. 

"Chookity" the small alien answered, finally backing away with a small twirl

"Huh...I need a face hugger in my life" the lonely teen was quick to accept whatever this species he had never seen as his new companion 

"Wooaaaoooo!" The little alien cheered 

"You know...you remind me of a friend I used to have a long time ago" Gary smiled at the memory he still held close to heart "how do you like the name Mooncake?" Gary asked

Another cheer was heard as the alien wiggled its tiny feet (or were they hands?) Happily

"Mooncake it is" Gary chuckled, taking his new friend in his arms as he made his way back to the ship "Im pumped! Super excited- you don't, by any chance, speak real words do you?"

"Chookity pa" Mooncake replied 

"Works for me" Gary decided, stepping back in the Galaxy One "now....the less HUE knows about you the better" Gary whispered to Mooncake "he's like super strict dude- nice but strict" 

Gary looked around his room attempting to hide Mooncake in several places

"I hide there sometimes, I'm like a mattress ghost" Gary whispered, allowing Mooncake to sit under his mattress "Don't tell anyone"

"Ooooooh" Mooncake imitated a ghost quietly

"Oh! Perfect!" Gary grinned "Per- Actually no its not perfect- why does that suck so hard?" He groaned, looking around yet again "okay how about this?"

Gary picked up his little friend and some underwear he forgot to tidy up   
"Sometimes I like to hide from myself by putting underwear on top of my head" Gary placed the briefs ontop of Mooncake, of anyone were to see this they'd assume he had lost his sanity "how about that? Hoes it fit?" 

"Chookity" Mooncake smiled 

"Perfect!" 

HUE watched the whole thing, remaining quiet and allowing Gary to do his own thing for now. Perhaps a therapy pet would do some good for Gary.

**Author's Note:**

> Papa HUE? Yes pls


End file.
